Don't Say Goodbye
by PsYcHoWoLfIe
Summary: What happens when Mahiru had disapeared and suddenly returned four years later bearing a terrible secret.  Can Mitsuru and the others accept what she has to say and offer? Rated M for acts between male and female in second chapter...tis a lemon!


**Chapter One: "Indeed!" **

**A/N: This takes place several years after the volume 6 and is to hopefully stay a oneshot but it may change based on the reviews or my personal feelings...Also I may have some out of character emotions in some of the characters...Also last chance this will be rated M for sexual themes, starting next chapter...Also I appreciate as many reviews as you can give...thank you!!! **

**Normal **

**"Speaking" **

_**Thoughts **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this series or Crescent Moon in general... **

The bustling city streets wouldn't keep him away from her. Spotting her brilliant eyes two blocks back froze him to his spot. _It cant be her?_ His mind screamed to turn and run but his heart wouldn't let him lose the woman he loved again. Forcing himself to move, he dodged the bustling people to not loose sight of her. It had been four years since last her saw her. He watched her stop and look both ways before running across the street, heading towards the same destination as he. Silently he continued to followed her.

She couldn't help feeling she was being watched, as the roar of voices sirrounded her. Glancing around she didn't notice anyone watching her, but she had felt an itch on her back saying otherwise. Biting her lower lip, she thought of the suprise that lay ahead of her. She stood before the building she had once called home, but news of her Aunts death had driven her away four years ago, without so much as a good bye. The Moonshine Bar still stood as a popular nightclub, full everynight of people waiting to listen to a small time band called "Moonlights Seduction". She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she approached and opened the door.

A tiny bell rang, signaling another customers arrival. The club was still small, but held that comfy, just sit and relax feeling. A tall and lanky blond approached her and gave a deep bow to her, causing her to blush. "My lady...Welcome to The Moonshine Bar...if you would please follow me this way...to...your..." His voice faltered then dropped altogether, as he stared at her in disbelief. "Wow girlie..." He breathed in shock as he took in the sight before him. With a whistle and grin he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

With another blush, she smiled at the blond. "Nozomu...I see you haven't changed a bit!" She giggled.

Nozomu nearly fainted at the sght of Mahiru. She had grown slightly taller, and more filled out in the curvy areas, but still held a look of innocence to her. Her hair was still shoulder length blond and her eyes even more brilliant. "M-Mahiru! Oh girlie, how I've missed you!" Sweeping her into his arms he hugged her.

"Nozomu.." A brunette said coming out from the swinging kitchen doors, when he glanced up with a sniff, his eyes went wide. "MAHIRU!" He bounded up to the girl and vampire, tackling them both. He looked at her with watery eyes and down fallen ears. "Why did you leave us before?" He whimpered. Giving her pleading eyes.

She loked at the two and sighed. "Auntie had died so I had to leave Akira. I couldn't come back after I left...I had thought you would have been mad at me leaving so suddenly I...I..."

"You thought we would have forgotten you...Is that it?" Mahiru turned and glanced up the face she had missed the most. His eyes were angry and full of dislike and something else Mahiru couldn't describe. "Well newsflash, it hurt when you left with not a single goodbye. You thought we wouldn't worry! You scared us to death when we couldn't find you!" He growled as he pulled her to her feet, away from the vampire and werewolf. Clutching her the him, he swore to himself he would never let go.

Her eyes began to water, and soon hot tears trailed down her cheeks, to seak into the boys shirt. "Mitsuru..." She breathed, relaxing against him. "I never wanted you all to forget me, but I couldn't tell you about my aunt. You have no idea how much I wanted to say goodbye and to see you again. You made me come back here to this place. I was drawn here so I could see you again Mitsuru." Clinging to him, her tears fell faster.

The nightclub had fallen to silence, as everyone watched the crying girl.

"Mitsuru!" She cried, as she looked up into his sea green eyes. "I wanted to tell you something for so long. It tormented me to not have told you sooner but I was young then and coudln't brign myself to believe it. About three months ago I finally accepted it and left immeadiately to search you out, and here I am." Burying her face in the Tengu's neck, she wept. "I came to tell you that I loved y Mitsuru...I still do!" Shaking, she held onto Mitsuru as if her was her last life line. "I wanted to tell you for so long...but I couldn't...I knew you wouldn't feel the same, but I couldn't hold it back any longer!"

Looking gently at the blond in his arns, Mitsuru gave Mahiru a light shake, forcing her to look at him. "What made you think I never loved you Mahiru?" Cupping her face in his hand, he pulled her towards him, lightly pressing their lips together. Shivering, Mitsuru help her more tightly. It was then Oboro appeared coming down the steps. He look one look, shook his head, then sighed. He turned disapearing back upstairs, most likely to try and find a set of sound proof earmuffs.

Nozomu and Akira exchanged knowing glance with wicked grins. A soft chatter soon returned to the bar at the vampires and werewolfs stern looks. Their eyes said...Mess with these two and you're gonna get it bad...

Mitsuru's hands hhad wandered to her waist, steadying her against him, before he swept her into the air and into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she continued to cry. "M-Mitsuru..." Her breath tickled his skin, sending goosebumps down his spine, and he shook. Carrying her up the stairs, he kissed her temple, slowly making his way again to her lips. _Her lips are so soft._ He thought as he kissed them. A door opened, permitting them into Mitsuru's room.

Briefly, Mahiru saw the room but soon erased it from her mind as instints took over.

**A/N: Ok...this chapter was a bit short but...oh boy the next will be good...X3 Again this is rated M!!! Thanks and please review!**


End file.
